Fairytale
by on-yu
Summary: Impianku sejak kecil adalah menikah! Kyaaaaa okaa-san membuatku shock dengan cerita nya tentang masa kecilku itu, menggelikan sekali fantasiku sebagai anak kecil! Namun pada kenyataan nya aku memang sangat menginginkan pernikahan ala negeri dongeng yang sudah kuimpikan sejak kecil. Mungkinkah bisa direalisasikan? Read and Review needed ...
1. Chapter 1

**FAIRYTALE**

**Impianku sejak kecil adalah menikah?! Kyaaaaa~ **_**okaa-san**_** membuatku **_**shock **_**dengan cerita nya tentang masa kecilku itu, menggelikan sekali fantasiku sebagai anak kecil! Namun pada kenyataan nya aku memang sangat menginginkan pernikahan ala negeri dongeng yang sudah kuimpikan sejak kecil. Mungkinkah bisa direalisasikan?.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FAIRYTALE**

**Jangan pernah berfikir aku adalah seorang pengagum rahasia yang **_**freak**_** terhadap "idola" ku itu, aku hanyalah gadis yang menyimpan rapat kekagumanku akan pemuda Uchiha yang kaya raya, rasanya wajar jika aku menyukainya, bahkan seluruh gadis di penjuru negeri ini pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kurasakan.**

**Dia, Uchiha Sasuke! Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha dan pewaris tunggal Perusahaan Uchiha Corp. **

**Aku?! Aku adalah Uzumaki Ino seorang gadis biasa saja, cantik? Itu hanya mimpi! Kaya? Jangan harap! Aku hanya gadis biasa saja yang kebetulan diadopsi oleh keluarga kaya, aku ini seorang yatim piatu yang dibesarkan oleh keluarga Uzumaki sejak **_**Okaa-san**_** dan **_**Otou-san**_** kandung ku meninggal karena kecelakaan. **

**Kakak ku Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabat dekat Sasuke itu mengapa aku bisa dekat dengan Pemuda Uchiha yang notabene dingin dan sedikit menyebalkan.**

**Kakak ku yang sering dipanggil Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Sasuke Dan juga Inuzuka Kiba adalah sahabat sejak kecil, mereka akrab dan baik sekali padaku!**

**Aku mulai menyukai Sasuke sejak aku menyadari apa itu arti Suka dan Cemburu! Yah cemburu…..**

Kupijakkan kaki ku melewati hijau nya rerumputan di taman Universitas tempatku menimba ilmu sekarang, Konoha _University_.

Kota ku tercinta ini baru saja diguyur hujan deras yang sukses menciptakan bebau an khas tanah yang baru saja disiram hujan, wangi sekali dan aku selalu suka dengan suasana ini dan diatas sana! Ada 7 warna yang berpendar dengan indah nya.

Ku dongakkan kepalaku hanya sekedar untuk melihat nya sejenak, menikmati pemandangan yang jarang sekali bisa kunikmati.

_**Pletakkk!**_

Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan jitakkan seseorang mendarat tepat di kepalaku, _reflek_ aku memegang kepala ku yang baru saja menjadi sasaran jitak orang itu.

"_Itai_!"

Aku pun berteriak sekencang nya, sesosok pemuda dengan senyuman _evil_ nya sudah berdiri di sampingku dengan indah nya.

"Yakk! Uchiha Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan ha?!"

_**Urghtt!**_ dia itu raja nya usil, namun kenapa harus kepalaku yang menjadi sasaran? Aku sudah bodoh bisa-bisa tambah bodoh jika kepalaku menjadi sasaran ke-iseng-an pemuda berkulit putih pucat ini.

"Hahaha! Salah sendiri kau melamun!" ia kemudian menjulurkan lidah nya padaku, dan kemudian merangkulku dalam dekapan nya.

"Siapa bilang aku melamun? Aku hanya menikmati pemandangan langka itu!" tangan ku kemudian menujuk-nunjuk lapisan 7 warna yang mulai memudar di biru nya langit sore.

"Dan singkirkan tangan mu pada pundakku Uchiha Sasuke!" lanjutku.

"Apa kau takut kau akan menyukaiku?!"

Pemuda _evil _itu kemudian melepaskan pelukan nya, bagaimana ia bisa seusil dan senarsis itu _khekhekhe_ dasar.

"Jangan bermimpi!" dengusku.

Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajah nya padaku dan sukses membuatku menahan nafas sesaat.

"Apa?!"

"Lihatlah wajahmu memerah Uzumaki Ino! Hahahha!"

_**Yakk **_Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

_**Pletakk**_! Akhirnya aku menghadiahkan nya jurus jitakan mautku, rasa nya tidak akan memberi efek yang _signifikan_ pada otak nya, dia khan jenius!

_Fufufu_ aku menepuk tangan ku pelan.

"_**Yakk**_! Inoooo! _Itai_!"

Hanya kekehan pelan yang meluncur pada bibir mungilku.

"1-1!"

Sayup kudengar ringtone dari _Iphone_ 5 milik Sasuke berbunyi, segera saja ia melihat nama siapa yang tertera pada layar HP canggih nya itu, wajah nya mendadak sumringah begitu mengetahui siapa penelepon nya, aku pun sukses dibuatnya penasaran!

"Halo? Hinata_-chan_!"

Apa? Aku mendelik mendengar nama itu disebut! Hinata? Itu .. itu khan teman ku di kelas! Mendadak perasaanku campur aduk, rasa nya ingin menangis, perih sekali.

Kulihat ekspresi Sasuke sangat berbeda saat mendapat telpon dari gadis cantik itu, lembut sekali. aku pun menghela nafas panjang, perlahan ku langkahkan kaki ku menjauh dari nya yang tengah sibuk dengan Gadis di seberang telpon.

Begini ya rasa nya cemburu dan menyukai seseorang itu?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kabar terakhir yang ia dengar adalah bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Menyisakan luka di hati nya. Sakit? Tentu saja jangan ditanya bahkan ia terus menghindar dari keadaan-keadaan yang mengharuskan nya bertemu sapa dengan pemuda Uchiha, meski Ibu Sasuke menelepon nya untuk sekedar minum teh bersama.

"Kau aneh beberapa hari ini! Ada apa ?!"

Naruto menghampiri adik nya yang tengah tertunduk lesu mengaduk-aduk _Cappuchino _yang telah di pesan sedari tadi, mata nya _intens_ menatap setiap gerakan memutar dari gelas itu.

"Ino!"

"Ha?! Tidak! Tidak apa-apa!? Bolehkah aku minum _Sake_?!"

Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataan adik nya, ia segera berdiri, menarik adik kesayangan keluarga Uzumaki menuju ke luar Restoran.

"Naruto! Lepas!"

"Kau menyukai Sasuke?!"

"A?aaaa….! Ti… tidak!"

…

**Apa-apaan Ino itu mendiamkanku begitu saja! Hah?! Apa salahku? Aku menjitak nya? Kurasa dia sudah tau kebiasaanku! Mengapa ia harus marah sampai mendiamkan ku dan menolak ajakan **_**Okaa-san**_** untuk minum teh bersama?!**

**Aku merindukan tingkah usil gadis kecil kami!**

"Sasuke …! Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan nak?"

"Tidak ada _Okaa-san_! Hanya memikirkan betapa aneh nya sikap Ino 2 minggu ini!"

_Okaa-san_ ku menghela nafas panjang, _Okaa-san_ memang sangat menyayangi Ino seperti putri nya sendiri, bahkan Hinata belum mampu menggantikan posisi Ino di hati _Okaa-san_.

Dia gadis yang ceria dan menarik.

"Ino, _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ benar-benar merindukan nya! Apa ia akan datang saat ulang tahunmu nanti nak?!"

"Entahlah! Aku sudah meminta Naruto untuk membujuknya …apa akan berhasil? Aku tidak tau _Otou-san_!"

_**Hah~**_

Rasanya ingin kubanting PSP ku ini dan benar saja! Kekesalanku sudah memuncak, aku tidak peduli dan pada akhirnya benda kesayangan ku itu berakhir di tempat sampah karena kekesalanku.

Kesal karena apa? Kesal karena didiamkan oleh Ino? Rasa nya terlalu berlebihan, dan aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang sebenar nya sekarang terjadi pada otak dan hati ku.

…

"Kau menyukai Sasuke?!"

"Ti… tidak!"

Ino terbata, wajah ayu nan putih itu nampak puncak mendapati ekspresi Naruto yang berbeda dari biasa nya.

"Datanglah hari minggu nanti ke Ulang Tahun nya! Kau tidak harus menghindar seperti ini terus!"

Kini kedua nya sudah terduduk di bangku taman menyaksikan dengan seksama anak-anak kecil bermain pasir, tak jarang pula senyum haru disertai emosi menahan air mata nampak dari raut wajah Ino, mata nya berkaca-kaca pertanda ia memang benar-benar sedih sekarang.

"Naruto … lihatlah mereka! Mereka pasti kakak beradik! Kau ingat 17 tahun lalu? Saat pertama kali nya aku datang ke rumah kau dengan _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_? Saat itu usiaku masih 3 tahun, Kau mendatangiku dan memelukku mengucapkan selamat datang padaku kemudian memberiku _Lollipop_ pelangi! Disaat itulah pertama kali nya aku merasakan bagaimana bahagia sesungguh nya, memiliki keluarga lengkap meski pada kenyataan nya aku hanyalah anak pungut, saat aku beranjak dewasa Kau melindungiku, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba kalian baik sekali padaku!"

Naruto tersenyum simpul bagaimana memori itu perlahan-lahan memenhuhi fikiran nya, rekaman gambaran-gambaran masa lalu mulai berputar bak film di otak nya, hatinya terenyuh, tangan kecil namun kekar nya kini meraup adik kecil nya ke dalam pelukan hangat pemuda berambut pirang, setidak nya memberikan sedikit rasa nyaman pada adik nya, Ino.

"Kau adikku dan akan tetap menjadi adikku! Jangan lagi bilang kau anak angkat atau pungut!"

"Aku menyayangimu Naruto!"

"Aku juga adikku!" Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Ino, dan mencubit pipi nya gemas.

Membuat gadis berambut pirang panjang itu meringis kesakitan kemudian kedua nya tertawa bersamaan menyadari bagaimana tingkah _childish_ mereka kembali lagi.

"Selamat Siang, Naruto-kun, Ino-chan?" sapa kedua gadis itu ramah, mereka menenteng dua buah tas besar, nampak nya kedua nya baru saja selesai berbelanja.

"Selamat siang Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!"

Nampak raut keterkejutan dari Ino, namun untung nya gadis itu dengan cepat dapat menguasai suasana. Bertemu dengan gadis ini membuatnya sedih, yah sedih! Mengingat bagaimana gadis anggun ini adalah gadis yang dicintai Sasuke nya!.

"Kalian dari mana?"

"Kami baru saja dari _Konoha Shopping Centre_! Persiapan untuk minggu nanti, Hina-chan harus terlihat cantik! Aku dengar nanti Sasuke-kun akan melamar nya!"

**INO P.O.V**

Dan Ya Tuhan .. apa yang baru saja aku dengar tadi? Secepat itukah Sasuke mengambil keputusan? Mereka bahkan belum genap satu bulan menjalin hubungan!

"Sakura-chan! Ahh tidak! Dia ini mengada-ada! Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun melamarku! Hubungan kami saja baru berjalan 2 minggu! Sebelum dia tambah ngawur sebaik nya kami segera pulang, selamat menikmati hari kalian!"

"Hina-chan!"

Kedua gadis _Highclass_ itu memang cantik, maka tak salah Sasuke menyukai nya dan Shikamaru pernah menjadi kekasih Sakura-chan, bandingkanlah dengan aku yang biasa-biasa saja! Rambutku bahkan sering aku gulung dan kuikat tinggi, memakai Hoodie, dan kaca mata.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian melambaikan tanganku pada kedua gadis yang mulai menjauh dari kami.

"Kami bagai bumi dengan langit!"

Kataku lirih, sepertinya Naruto mendengar keluhanku, seketika ia menggenggam tangan ku erat, satu tangan nya sibuk memencet _handphone touchscreen _warna putih nya, parah nya lagi aku tidak tau mau dibawa kemana dan siapa yang tengah ia kirimi pesan singkat itu.

…

"Naruto?"

**From : Naruto**

**Sebaiknya kau kesini, aku berada di panti asuhan tempat dimana orang tua ku mengadopsi Ino! Masalah kalian harus segera selesai sebelum kau bertunangan! Aku tidak mau Tau! Ini ancaman **_**Teme**_**!**

_**Aishh**_ Naruto itu menyebalkan sekali! Tapi jika difikir lagi dia benar … jika tidak ada yang memulai diantara kami maka permasalahan ini akan semakin rumit, aku tidak mau dimusuhi oleh gadis kecil yang sudah seperti adikku itu.

"_Cancel_ semua _meeting_ hari ini! Dan ganti dengan besok ya!"

Kataku dengan _cool_ nya, melepaskan dasi dan kemejaku kemudian beranjak dari meja kerja di ruangan nyamanku menuju tempat dimana _audi_ di parkir.

"Uzumaki Ino! Aku datang!"

…

"Naruto…!"

"Aku sudah memberi tau _Okaa-san_ dan beliau memperbolehkanmu untuk bekerja sehari disini! Kau akan memasak khan mereka makanan, merawat mereka sampai jam 8 malam! Nanti aku akan menjemputmu!"

"_**Kyaa~**_ _Arigatou_ Naruto _Onii-chan_!"

Dengan ekspresi nya yang khas Ino memeluk Naruto erat, kemudian memandang kakak nya bangga!

"Baiklah akan kutunjukkan kemampuanku pada mereka! _**Khekkhekhe!**_"

_**Pletakkk!**_

Lagi dan lagi _Itaiiiiiiiiiiiii_!

"Hey kau ingin mebuatku menjadi semakin bodoh?!"

Aku berteriak dan kupandangi sosok tinggi putih dan tampan di sampingku.

"Sasu… !"

"_Dobe_! aku pinjam adikmu ya!"

"Asal kau menjaga nya!" Naruto nyengir tak tertahankan melihatku yang sudah ditarik Sasuke ke dalam menuju dapur panti asuhan,

Aku merindukan nya! Yah sangat merindukan nya! Sasuke , sosok Pangeran yang selama ini ada dalam bayanganku,

Tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat nya, suara nya yang mengalun merdu tiap bernyanyi dan memainkan piano, wajah lembut nya.

Dan sikap _evil_ nya satu-satu nya yang tidak mencerminkan ia seperti Pangeran dari negeri dongeng =.=

Seperti nya mataku ini sudah berkaca-kaca,

Dapur ini cukup besar dengan _ornament_ Eropa di setiap sudut nya, _**fyuh~**_ persis sama dengan dapur dirumah kami, yah tentu saja Panti asuhan ini khan milik _Okaa-san_,

Aku melepas paksa tanganku dari genggaman pemuda raven yang sedang berdiri mematung dihadapanku, berbeda 180 derajat, tatapan nya sangat lembut. Kaki ku melemas seketika ketika manik mata kami saling berhadapan.

Manik mata _onyx_ nya bertemu dengan punyaku yang berwarna _aquamarine_.

"Ino!"

Aku hanya diam, cairan hangat kini tumpah dari kedua sudut mataku.

"Kenapa lari dariku?!"

Demi Tuhan dia membuatku lemas seketika, aku tertunduk dan terduduk di lantai porselen putih tepat dibawah meja dapur, ia kemudian menghampiriku menelungkupkan kedua tangan nya demi mengangkat wajahku untuk bertemu dengan wajah nya,

Hatiku sakit, aku hanya ingin menangis sekarang! Sasuke! Jemari panjang nya menghapus buliran air mata yang mengalir di sepanjang pipi ku.

"Katakan aku harus menghentikan nya Ino! Dan aku akan berhenti!"

Tangan nya yang lembut membelai pucuk kepalaku kemudian mengarah ke pipi ku dan bibirku.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Aku tercekat, rasanya seperti tercekik sekarang, tidak ada pasokan oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-paruku.

"Aku tidak akan bertunangan dengan Hinata jika kau menyuruhku berhenti!"

_**DEGHHH!**_

Apa yang ku dengar baru saja? Apa aku mimpi? Hey bodoh! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Fikirku namun tentu saja aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, bagaimanapun juga aku masih mempunyai hati! Tidak mungkin aku akan mebiarkan semua nya terjadi! Aku tak mungkin menyakiti Hinata! Aku tau benar Hinata mencintai Sasuke! Terlihat jelas dari semua tatapan-tatapan Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun Hah kau puas?! Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu dengan _sufiks_ _"kun"_! Selamat atas pertunangan mu! Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian, Hinata gadis yang cantik! Kalian serasi"

"Kau menyukai ku khan?!"

"Yang benar saja aku menyukai maniak _game_ sepertimu! Yang ada aku akan jadi istri keduamu jika aku benar-benar menikah denganmu!"

Aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk, menyeka air mataku dan segera mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan ku buat nanti.

Tentu aku menyukaimu! Sangat menyukaimu namun aku tidak mau menyakiti siapapun! Cukup aku! Cukup aku yang sakit akan semua ini!

"Yak! Uzumaki Ino! Mana mungkin aku memperistri benda mati! Aishhh!"

Protesnya, dia benar-benar lucu! Membuatku melemparkan _evil smirk_ pada nya!

_**Brughhh!**_

Ku lemparkan padanya sekantong beras untuk ia bersihkan dan aku mulai sibuk memilah milah apa saja yang benar-benar kubutuhkan.

"Kau menanak nasi ya! Aku akan membuat makanan lain nya!"

"Sake,hn~!"

Kembali ia keluarkan _evil_ nya dan mebuatku menggelengkan kepala, _reflek_ aku menepuk pundak nya dengan sedikit berjinjit karena memang dia jau lebih tinggi dariku.

"Tidak mau Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak sayang lambungmu?!"

"Apa? Coba ulangi lagi?!"

_**Oops!**_ Kenapa aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang paling anti ku ucapkan.

"Hahaha, lihatlah kau memanggil ku Sasuke-kun! Anak pintar!"

_**Puukk! Puukk Puukk!**_

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Lidahku keseleo! Sudahlah! Sebaik nya ayo kita selesaikan huhhh! Tidak ada Sake!"

"Baiklah.. baik!"

Hahaha hari ini dia manis sekali, rasa nya sakit ku bisa sedikit terlupakan walaupun sesaat, aku tidak peduli! Maafkan aku Hinata, untuk hari ini saja ijinkan aku untuk bersama nya, merasakan kebahagiaan yang akan kau kecap selama nya setelah nanti menjadi tunangan dan istri nya.

Kau beruntung Hina-chan! Dia sangat bertanggung jawab!

Ku hela nafasku panjang lagi, sesekali aku akan menggoda nya yang tengah serius mengaduk daging dengan bumbu nya.

Kami benar-benar berantakan dengan tepung menghias rambut, dan pipi penuh adonan bumbu, ditambah _apron_ yang benar-benar sudah sangat _erghht_t kotor, benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang baru belajar memasak.

_**Whoop! Whooop **_

Aku merasa kehilangan keseimbangan, sepertinya aku telah menginjak sesuatu yang licin dan benar saja aku akan terjatuh! Aku sudah menutup mataku, bersiap dengan keadaan apa pun yang akan menimpaku.

_**BUGHH!**_

Ini? Apa aku sudah jatuh?

…

Dengan cepat ku tangkap tubuh ramping Ino yang akan terjatuh di lantai, mirip sekali adegan di film-film _Romance_ itu Khekhekhe ,

Mata nya terpejam erat, sepertinya ia sudah siap dengan apa saja yang akan terjadi pada nya!

Perlahan ia membuka satu mata nya, terlihat ia ngeri untuk membuka kedua mata nya.

Kemudian pada akhir nya kedua iris indah nya terbuka, kami saling berpandangan.

Entah sudah ketularan otak mesum Kakashi-sensei atau apa, aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku untuk semakin mendekat pada nya.

_**CUPPP!**_

Kecupan singkat namun sangat bermakna, kami terdiam sesaat dan saling berpandangan (lagi).

Demi Kakashi-sensei yang suka membaca majalah porno (?) apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Naruto akan membunuhku jika ia tau apa yang kulakukan pada adik nya sekarang.

"Maaf!"

"Tak apa! Anggap tak pernah terjadi Sasu!"

Ia tersenyum, namun senyuman itu berbeda nampak kepahitan di setiap sudut yang melengkung di wajahnya.

"Kurasa nasi nya sudah matang! Bisa kau melepasku? Dan terima kasih telah menolongku!"

"Maaf!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makan malam di panti berjalan lancar, Ino terlihat sangat akrab dengan anak-anak disana bahkan ia menidurkan bayi yang baru berusia 9 bulan, bagaimana mereka saling mentertawakan kecerobohan masing-masing.**

**Seperti saat Saske harus membuat susu untuk bayi bernama Konohamaru, itu membuat perut Ino seakan diaduk, bagaimana dengan enteng nya Sasuke memasukkan sesendok susu bayi ke dalam mulut nya bukan ke dalam botol susu.**

**Saat Sasuke mencoba menggendong bayi dan parah nya bayi itu menangis sampai ia mengompoli kemeja mahal Sasuke**

**Ino tertawa, ini kenangan indah terakhir untuk nya, mulai minggu depan tidak ada lagi hal seperti ini! Sasuke sudah menjadi milik orang lain! Dan Dia? Mungkin ia akan lari dari Konoha.**

"Aku tak mau tau kau harus datang ke Acara Ulang Tahunku nanti!"

"Tidak mau! Kau ingin membuatku muntah melihatmu menjadi sosok pangeran seperti di film-film itu! Oo tidak bisa!"

"Yakk ! Ino! Kenapa?! Sudah kukatakan kan?! katakan aku harus menghentikan nya! Dan aku akan berhenti!"

Protes Sasuke yang kini memandang Ino miris, tangan nya memegang kendali mobil yang tengah tepat berhenti di depan kediaman keluarga Uzumaki, Terimakasih untuk Naruto yang sudah membatalkan rencana nya untuk menjemput Ino.

"Aku lelah, aku ngantuk dan aku ingin memeluk gulingku secepatnya! Selamat malam ..! hati-hati di jalan!"

Segera saja Ino turun dari mobil Sasuke kemudian berlari menuju rumah nya tanpa berbalik lagi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menatap punggung nya yang menjauh dengan rasa sakit yang benar-benar menusuk hati nya.

"Kau masih tetap polos, Ino!"

**=F=**

**Tempat itu dihias bak negeri dongeng, **_**Live Band**_** disisi sebelah kanan tepat di sebelah lantai dansa dengan pakaian rapi jas dan dasi kupu-kupu nya, karena memang berkonsep **_**garden party**_**, banyak lilin tertata rapi di sekeliling meja, bahkan di kolam renang yang dibentuk angka 25 di tengah nya.**

**Nuansa putih dan biru muda mendominasi di setiap sudut tempat itu, **_**standing reception **_**dipilih demi untuk lebih mempererat kekeluargaan dari pada **_**sit down dinner**_** yang mempetakan tamu-tamu menjadi beberapa bagian.**

**Dan disanalah pangeran itu sekarang, berdiri cemas di antara tamu-tamu yang hadir, sesekali ia akan menyalami tamu yang mengucapkan selamat pada nya.**

**Jiwa nya di sini namun hati nya ada pada tempat lain, Yak! Otak nya dipenuhi dengan Ino.**

"Yoo! Tempat yang indah Sasuke!"

Sapa Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Arghht! Naruto! … hey dimana Ino?"

"Hinata? Itu!" jawab Shikamaru enteng dan menelan sedikit _Sake_ di tangan nya!"

"Ino!"

Kiba menyipitkan mata nya seketika, seakan menginterogasi Sasuke.

"Aku sudah katakan pada nya untuk menghentikan ini! Namun dia tak mengatakan apa-apa!"

"Kau menyukai adikku Sasu?!"

"Lebih dari yang kalian tau! Aku meyayangi nya! Sangat menyayangi nya!"

"Lalu mengapa kau memutuskan untuk jadian dengan Hinata dan bertunangan?! Kau akan menyakiti kedua nya nanti nya!"

Kiba memulai ceramahan nya pada Sasuke, Sasuke hanya tertunduk lesu menyesali apa keputusan yang telah ia perbuat.

Dari kejauhan Hinata nampak cantik dengan gaun berwarna pink tanpa lengan, rambut lurus nya ia gerai dengan hiasan pita cantik di sebelah kiri tengah memandang Sasuke iba, nampak nya ia tau apa yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang.

Namun ia terlalu tau bagaimana rasa sakit itu, ia hanya diam kemudian kembali berbaur dengan Sakura dan Tenten, sahabatnya.

…

Batinku bergejolak aku tidak ingin datang, namun di satu pihak aku ingin datang dan mengucapkan langsung pada nya betapa aku mencintai nya, aku hanya ingin dia tau perasaanku, tak masalah bagaimana akhirnya nanti! Aku .. egois?! Ayolah Ino ini kesempatan terakhirmu! Sebelum ia benar-benar menjadi milik orang lain.

Kupandang kotak besar yang tadi ditinggalkan Naruto, Baju! Dan sepatu ini! Hahaha aku tertawa dan menangis sekaligus, Kakak ku itu ingin mendandaniku seperti orang gila?! Itu pesta ulang tahun bukan pesta pernikahan!

_One shoulder regal_ dress ala Putri Tiana berwarna gading, dan _lace shoes_ dengan _heels_ tipis sepanjang 10 cm.

"Apa aku harus datang mengenakan nya?! Atau aku tak usah datang?"

Ya Tuhan …. Demi Naruto yang jarang mandi! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

…

"Sasuke….! Sudah saat nya kau ke _podium_!"

_Okaa-san_ menggandeng Sasuke menaiki _Podium_ disusul ketiga pemuda di belakang mereka, diatas podium sudah menungggu Uchiha Fugaku dengan gagah nya, ia kemudian menepuk pundak putra nya bangga.

Sekali lagi ia edarkan pandangan nya berharap gadis Uzumaki itu datang, namun seperti nya Nihil, tak ada gadis dengan senyuman manis di setiap sudut tempat itu dan ia menghela nafas nya panjang.

Hinata mengerti, sangat mengerti akan keraguan Sasuke sekarang, bahkan ia saling berpandangan dengan Naruto.

"Terima kasih sebelum nya telah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk menghadiri acara Ulang Tahun Putraku, Uchiha Sasuke. Usia 25 Tahun bukan usia yang muda lagi, kurasa sudah waktu nya kuserahkan tonggak kekuasaan Perusahaan pada Putra ini, dan kemudian menikmati waktuku sebagai Pria bebas lagi, menanti Cucu yang akan dilahirkan Calon menantu ku nanti, Bukan begitu nak?"

Semua tamu tertawa, dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar pernyataan _Otou-san_ nya.

**(Ino place)**

"Paman, antar aku ke kediaman Uchiha!"

Rona panik menghiasi wajah cantik dengan gaun yang terlihat agak berlebihan itu, salahkan saja Naruto yang benar-benar salah membelikan nya Kostum.

"Tenang saja Ino-chan! kita akan sampai secepat nya di tempat pesta Uchiha!"

"_Hontou ni Arigatou_ gozaimashita"

**=F=**

Dengan sedikit kesusahan karena gaun nya, gadis itu berlari menuju tempat pesta Sasuke, Ia berhenti begitu menyadari di sana Sasuke tengah berdiri tepat di samping Hinata.

Ia kemudian tersenyum, banyak fikiran yang berkecamuk, tak terasa air mata mengalir dari mata indah nya.

"Sasuke-kun! Dia datang!"

Bisik Hinata, membuat pemuda _evil_ itu melayangkan pandangan nya pada gadis Uzumaki yang bersiap pergi namun langkah nya tertahan oleh dua pemuda yang mencengkram lengan nya.

"lepaskan aku!"

"Ino!" Sasuke berlari menghampiri sosok gadis yang memunggungi nya dengan kedua tangan yang ditahan sahabat nya.

"Ino! Lihat aku!" Sasuke membalikan tubuh ramping berbalut _One shoulder regal_ dihadapan nya hingga kedua nya saling berpandangan, kini kedua pemuda itu nampak melepaskan cengkraman nya dan sedikit menjauh dari kedua nya.

Namun nampak nya Ino enggan menatap mata indah Sasuke lagi, ia terlalu takut, bahkan ia merasakan sendi-sendi nya mulai melemas.

"Kau Kira aku dan Hinata-chan akan bertunangan?! Dasar bodoh! Ini sudah kuatur sebelum nya untuk mengetahui perasaanmu padaku!"

"Uzumaki Ino! Lihat aku!"

Sasuke duduk berlutut dihadapan Ino.

Sayup terdengar _Band_ memainkan _Marry You_ Milik Bruno Mars, membuat perhatian Ino seketika tertuju pada Pemuda _evil_ yang terduduk dibawah nya,

Ia terlihat tampan dengan pakaian rapi seperti ini, rambut nya masih terkesan berantakan dengan poni yang seperti biasa ia bebaskan.

**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Just say I do,**  
**Tell me right now baby,**  
**Tell me right now baby, baby**

Dan kini Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah cincin bertahtakan _blue sapphire_, sederhana memang namun cincin ini adalah cincin yang diidamkan Ino dari dulu.

"Sasuke…!"

Tamu undangan Sasuke bersorak ceria memberi dukungan pada pewaris tahta perusahaan Uchiha, dan "memaksa" Ino untuk segera memberi Jawaban nya pada Sasuke.

"_Yess_!"

**WUHHUUUUUU!**

**SEMUA BERSORAK…..**

Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum bahagia melihat mereka sekarang.

"Terimakasih! Kau mau membantu ide kami ini!"

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku khan Naru-kun!"

Dan bukankah _Fairytale_ itu bukan hanya dongeng?

Cincin itu di sematkan Sasuke pada jari manis Ino, dan potongan kue pertama Sasuke tentu saja jatuh pada Calon Istri nya.

Pangeran akan selama nya menjadi Takdir sang Putri bukan? Meski Putri itu Putri itik buruk rupa?

Ino berkata dalam hati nya.

"Kau cantik! _Coz u're amazing Just the way You are_!"

Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Ino, membuat semburat merah terlukis indah pada pipi gadis itu.

"Kau cantik! Baru kali ini kulihat rambutmu tergerai, juga poni mu ini! Kau tanpa kaca mata, juga lihatlah kau memakai bedak, _blush on_ dan _lipstick_! _Wow_!"

_**PLETAKKK**_

"_Itaiii_! Uzumaki Ino! Aku calon suamimu! Kenapa kau kasar sekali padaku! Hn~?!"

"Ya! Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun!"

"Mwoo? Kau memanggilku apa?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn~ Aku juga mencintaimu Ino-chan!"

Sasuke memeluk Ino Erat.

_**TO Be Continued ...**_

Well, It's my first time here, butuh kritik dan saran nya ... oh kalau berkenan silahkan juga beri saya coklat #plak hehehe ... read and review please!

Next Chapter? Mikir dulu deh . . . hahahakabooorrrr ... :D


	2. The Wedding

**FAIRYTALE**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya nya Masashi Kishimoto :D**

**Note : Sorry for Typo(S) , OOC dan segala kekurangan lain nya :D**

**Impianku sejak kecil adalah menikah?! Kyaaaaa~ umma membuatku shock dengan cerita nya tentang masa kecilku itu, menggelikan sekali fantasiku sebagai anak kecil! Namun pada kenyataan nya aku memang sangat menginginkan pernikahan ala negeri dongeng yang sudah kuimpikan sejak kecil. Mungkinkah bisa direalisasikan?.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengerutkan dahiku menjadi beberapa lipatan memandangi berderet-deret baju pengantin di depanku, jujur saja aku masih shock dengan "insiden" kecil di pesta Ulang tahun Sasuke dua bulan lalu. Ditambah lagi dengan keinginan Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke yang menginginkan pernikahan kami dilaksanakan secepat nya membuatku sangat stress, tepat 3 Minggu lagi pernikahan kami akan digelar dengan mewah, sungguh aku tidak mau menghamburkan uang mereka! Aku cukup sadar diri akan posisiku sebagai anak angkat dan aku juga tidak mau membebani keluarga Uchiha.

Disaat seperti ini aku menjadi sangat sedih, mengingat Ayah dan Ibu ku yang telah meninggal, aku … iri dengan mereka yang memiliki keluarga utuh, pasti bahagia rasa nya acara paling istimewa mereka dihadiri orang tua "kandung", membayangkan Ayah nya akan menangis ketika mempercayakan putri kecil nya pada pria yang nanti nya akan bertanggung jawab penuh akan diri putri sang Ayah, aku yakin jika ayah masih hidup dia akan sulit melepasku untuk Sasuke.

Tak terasa air mataku menetes, kuseka air mataku dengan punggung tangan ku, namun nampak nya sudah terlambat, Kekasih ku itu dengan indah nya sudah membuka Tirai tempat ia mencoba baju pengantin nya, Ia menyandarkan tubuh nya pada kaca tepat di sebelah ruang ganti itu, dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan nya tepat di dada.

"Menangis?! Kau menyesal akan menikah denganku?!"

"Sa … Sasuke! Bukan begitu!" aku menghela nafas dan tertunduk, rasa nya lidahku kelu, tak berani menatap mata nya yang tadi kulihat menatapku tajam.

Kudengar ia melangkahkan kaki nya mendekat ke arahku, ia kemudian duduk berlutut di depanku, menghapus air mataku dan dengan satu tangan nya ia membuat wajahku bertemu pandang dengan wajah tampan nya, mata _onyx _nya seolah menyelami jiwa ku, aku hanya mampu terdiam, air mataku semakin deras menyusuri kedua pipi ku.

"Mereka bangga padamu di atas sana! Apa yang membuatmu bahagia, pasti mereka akan mendukung dan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan mu!" tegas nya, menguatkanku.

"Sasuke!" Isakku, dan menerjang tubuh nya, merengkuh pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suamiku itu.

"Hey! Hey! Kau ini! Ini jas pengantinku bisa basah dan kotor! Kau mau pernikahan kita batal dan menjadi _headline_ di Koran dengan Judul** "Pewaris Uchiha Corp. batalkan pernikahan karena baju pengantin nya ternodai" **?"

Tangan Sasuke mengusap punggungku dan kemudian melepas pelukanku.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan nya itu, kupikir aku lah Gadis paling beruntung di dunia Ini, dan dia benar! Pasti ayah dan ibu sedang tersenyum memandang kami sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau tau! Kau ini akan menjadi istri orang tertampan di dunia! Jangan bersikap seperti kau menikah dengan Pangeran Katak saja hey gadis bodoh!"

"A…apa?!" aku masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata nya itu, kulihat dia sudah menyeringai nakal dan masuk kembali ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Yak! Uchiha Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketiga orang itu sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius di sebuah _Café_ yang bernuansa minimalis dengan cat berwarna coklat muda di sekeliling nya, Ornamen-ornamen dari Jepang dan China mendominasi di setiap sudut nya.

"Jadi kalian mau konsep pernikahan nya seperti apa?!"

Sahabat Sasuke, Shion terlihat geregetan dengan pemuda yang sedari tadi menggaruk tengkuk nya karena bingung, sementara itu Ino hanya nyengir mendapati ekspresi sahabat kekasih nya yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya , tak habis fikir dengan tingkah Ino dan Sasuke.

"Shion! Bisa tidak di resepsi nya nanti ada sudut khusus untuk bermain game?!"

Dengan menyeruput Apple tea nya Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus _Puppy Eyes_ nya pada sang sahabat, membuat sahabat nya berdecak "kagum" pada nya, sejurus kemudian Shion menjitak kepala adik nya.

"_Itai_! Shion! Apa salahku?"

Protes Sasuke, membuat seluruh pengunjung restoran memandang nya aneh.

Mendapat "seribu" tatapan tajam pengunjung membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri dan memutuskan untuk menyeruput kembali Minuman di depan nya.

Sedangkan Sahabat dan calon istri "durhaka" nya terkekeh pelan sembari menutup tawa nya agar tidak menganggu pengunjung lain.

"Nee! Puas kalian?!"

"Sangat puas Tuan Uchiha!" jahil, Ino mengacak pelan rambut pemuda Uchiha di samping nya.

"Aku rasa ini tak akan berhasil dengan diskusi dengan kalian, Sasuke mana mengerti dengan hal seperti ini, dan kau Ino .. kau ini apa kau tidak mempunyai bayangan pernikahan saat kau masih kecil?"

Sekarang nampak Shion memandang kedua sahabat nya dengan ekspresi bingung, memegangi dagu nya dengan sedikit berfikir keras.

"Bagaimana yang mengurus semua nya kau saja, jadi kami terima jadi?!" kilah Ino, kemudian mengerling kan satu mata nya pada Shion.

" Uzumaki Ino! Kau ini .. yang menikah bukan aku!"

"_Deal_! kau saja yang urus, kami akan urus Destinasi _Honeymoon_ nanti!"

Khekhe sepertinya Sasuke memang tertular virus mesum dari Kakashi- sensei nya, dia menatap jahil calon Istri nya dengan senyum nakal seperti biasa nya.

Membuat Ino sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan pemuda pecinta game itu.

"Dasar Mesuuum~!"

"Tidak! Lagipula kau nanti kan sudah jadi istriku! Jadi sah-sah saja aku mau berbuat macam-macam padamu Uchiha Ino!"

"Arghhtt!"

Ino menjulurkan lidah nya pada Sasuke, Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan berbisik pelan di telinga Tunangan nya.

"Lihat saja nanti, Ino~!"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Ino seolah di _Pause Mode_, mematung sesaat.

"Kau geniiiiit sekali Sasukeeee~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berusia sekitar 22 Tahun sedang terlihat asyik menekan _tuts_ Piano yang ia mainkan, dengan lincah nya jari-jemari mungilnya menari diatas Grand Piano Yamaha berwarna Putih di depan nya, Gadis itu begitu cantik dengan bibir tipis dan kulit putih cerah nya.

"River flows In You!"

Tangan Pemuda itu bertepuk tangan begitu Gadis di depan nya selesai memainkan Piano, seulas senyum muncul begitu sang gadis menyadari kehadiran Pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasih nya sekarang.

"Pein!"

"Jadi Kau pulang ke Jepang tanpa memberi tahuku sebelum nya! Konan! Kau harus dihukum!"

Tangan pemuda yang diketahui bernama Pein itu kemudian mencubit gemas kedua pipi kekasih nya, membuat sang kekasih nyengir tertahan sembari menjulurkan lidah nya demi meledhek sang kekasih.

"Siapa suruh kau sibuk dengan segala urusan tentang_ Piercing_ mu dan menduakanku Tuan?!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis nampak sangat manis dan kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik Jas Putih yang ia pakai.

"Konan .. !"

"Aku Mau …..!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ino P.O.V**

Hari ini Sasuke-kun sibuk di Kantor sedangkan aku dan Hinata sibuk memilih beberapa makanan yang akan ku sajikan di pernikahan ku nanti.

"Hinata, Kurasa _Cake_ coklat ini enak!"

Semenjak peristiwa itu aku dan Hinata menjadi sangat dekat, apalagi dia kan kekasih kakak ku, rasa nya menggelikan bagaimana aku haru mencemburui nya. Untuk pertama kali nya aku benar-benar cemburu dan aku harap itu tak khan terjadi lagi.

"Iya Ino-chan! Bagaimana jika dibuat Air mancur coklat pasti menyenangkan, ahh aku membayangkan akan menjahili Naruto dengan mencolekkan coklat itu ke pipi nya!"

" Kupikir itu ide bagus Hina-chan! Ahahaa aku sudah membayangkan akan ada perang coklat nanti!"

"Dan ini Ino-chan, ini enak juga dan ini juga!"

"Wahh iya Hina-chan, kita coba dulu _sample_ nya mumpung gratis!"

Aku dan Hinata-chan tersenyum penuh arti, khahaha aku dan dia memang cocok seperti nya.

Kupikir aku akan membelikan makanan untuk Sasuke nanti setelah puas menikmati hidangan _sample_ di depan meja kami nanti.

**=F=**

_**Ckraakkk!**_

Pintu itu terbuka dan gadis itu memasuki ruangan dimana Sasuke sedang sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas di meja nya.

Meja itu berantakan sekali dengan meja penuh kertas, bulan ini begitu sibuk untuk Sasuke, Uchiha Corp tengah mengadakan kerja sama penting dengan Pengusaha Indonesia dan Jepang demi mengepakkan bisnis nya di Pasar Asia.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Suara itu membuat Sasuke mematung, ia benar-benar tau siapa pemilik suara indah nan lembut itu.

"Konan! Ya konan!"

_**Brughhh! **_

Sasuke menjatuhkan beberapa _File_ nya ke lantai, ia nampak sekali terkejut dengan kedatangan gadis itu di depan nya, senyum indah nya itu, senyuman itu lah yang ia rindukan sampai sekarang.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan tersipu malu, mata nya yang teduh seakan berkeling karena air mata yang tertempa sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai kantor Sasuke.

Segera saja Sasuke, memundurkan kursi nya, menghampiri gadis itu, merengkuh nya ke dalam pelukan penuh kerinduan yang menghujam dada nya.

"Aku merindukanmu!"

Ucap Sasuke pada gadis itu, gadis itu nampak terisak dalam dekapan hangat sang pemuda Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan Ceria, Ino memasuki Kantor Uchiha Corp dan menyapa ramah anak buah calon suami nya, sapaan hangat pun di layangkan pada nya oleh beberapa pegawai yang mengenali nya.

Hari ini ia nampak cantik dengan memakai _dress _berwarna _baby blue_ selutut tanpa lengan, satu tangan nya sibuk bersalaman dengan pegawai dan satu tangan nya membawa tas berisikan makanan untuk makan siang kekasih nya.

"Apa Tuan Uchiha ada di tempat?!"

Ino mempertanyakan keberadaan Sasuke pada Deidara, orang kepercayaan Sasuke.

"A.. ada nona!"

Nampak keraguan Dei untuk menjawab pertanyaan nya dan itu ditangkap betul oleh Ino, ia kemudian dengan cepat melihat ruangan Sasuke, melangkahkan kaki nya dengan cepat ke depan Pintu ruangan nya.

Ia ragu untuk memasuki ruangan itu, ia memutuskan untuk melihati ruangan itu dari balik kaca dan betapa terkejut nya ia mendapati orang yang ia cintai tengah memeluk erat Gadis lain.

Tanpa fikir panjang ia melangkah pergi.

"Dei, tolong berikan ini pada Sasuke ya, kurasa dia sedang sibuk, hehehe!"

Ino nampak tertawa namun Deidara tau apa yang dirasakan gadis Uzumaki itu sekarang, hati nya mencelos seketika, bagaimana gadis itu nampak berusaha tegar dan menahan sakit nya.

"Nona Uzumaki …!"

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa! Sudah waktu nya aku pergi .. aku hanya mampir! Sampai jumpa Dei!"

"Nona …..!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampai nya di rumah gadis Uzumaki itu menggigit bibir bawah nya erat-erat agar kesedihan nya tak tertumpahkan di depan Keluarga Uzumaki dan Uchiha yang sedang melakukan pertemuan kecil untuk acara pernikahan mereka.

"Selamat datang cantik!"

Untuk menghormati Keluarga Uchiha, Ino menahan tangis nya dan menemui keluarga itu meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Selamat siang … ! ahh Ayah, Ibu, Paman, Bibi apa saya boleh absen hari ini .. saya sedang tidak enak badan!"

Nampak raut kekhawatiran dari keempat orang tua yang terduduk menatap putri mereka,

"Apa kita perlu ke Rumah sakit? Apa perlu kami memanggil Sasuke nak?"

"Tidak! Jangan … saya hanya butuh istirahat sebentar saja, mungkin ini hanya kelelahan mempersiapkan pernikahan kami nanti Paman!"

"Baiklah kau tidur saja dulu sayang! Istirahat lah!"

Terimakasih untuk Ibu nya, Ino buru-buru untuk menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga menuju kamar nya, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar penuh dengan dominasi warna Ungu muda dan _baby blue_ itu, setelah mengunci pintu kamar nya, gadis itu terduduk, menangis terisak, menundukkan kepala nya di sela kedua lutut dan dada nya.

Hati nya terlalu sakit untuk berkata, kenapa harus saat pernikahan nya tinggal 2 bulan lagi, ia ingin mundur namun rasa nya benar tidak enak pada kedua keluarga yang sangat ia cintai itu.

**=F=**

"Jadi Kau ke Inggris untuk _Study_ mu?! Lalu mengapa kau meninggalkan ku tanpa kabar?!"

Gelak tawa Sasuke kemudian hadir di tengah pembicaraan mereka, tanpa ia ketahui, Ia telah menyakiti seseorang yang mencintai nya.

"Arghht! Saat itu aku menyukai mu! Aku khan malu! Harus nya kau tidak memiliki tatapan sedingin itu, tidak sejenius itu dan tidak pandai memainkan Piano! Semua _type_ ideal ku kau borong!"

"Jadi kau menyalahkan ku karena itu semua? Hahaha jangan mengada-ngada! Kau ini yang harus nya bersyukur! Kau cantik, pandai, suaramu indah, dan memainkan Piano? Bukankah itu keahlianmu juga Konan?!"

Sasuke mengusap kepala gadis itu pelan membuat gadis itu terkekeh.

"Tidak! Itu kau! Tapi tenang saja sekarang aku sudah seratus persen menyadari bahwa perasaanku ke padamu hanya sebatas kagum! Dan tidak lebih!"

"Gadis bodoh! Jika kau terus menyukaiku kau akan sakit hati karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikah!"

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa?"

Konan nampak terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke, dan terlihat antusias menginterogasi Senior nya.

Konan yang berbeda 2 tahun dari Sasuke adalah Putri sahabat ibu Sasuke yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri.

Sasuke tak menampik jika ia pernah mengagumi sosok cantik itu namun ia berfikir ulang, dengan perbedaan usia yang sangat _signifikan_, ia rasa hubungan mereka tak akan berhasil. Dengan _IQ_ di atas rata-rata tentu saja Sasuke berfikir realistis di setiap segi kehidupan nya.

"Dengan adik sahabatku, ini dia, Uzumaki Ino!"

"Kya~ cantik! Jadi dia calon Kakak ku? Ada juga ya yang mau dengan mu! Jelek seperti ini!"

"Hey! Hey kau menghina ku ya?! Aku ini khan Tampan!"

"Benarkah?!"

Tangan mungil Konan mengacak pelan Rambut Sasuke kemudian.

"Ehem!"

Deidara berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa Tas berisi makanan yang tadi dibawa oleh Ino.

Dengan Segera Sasuke berdiri dan membenarkan dasi nya, Konan terlihat canggung dengan Keadaan yang tiba-tiba menjadi sepi, entah mengapa ia merasa Dei menatap nya tajam.

"Tuan Muda, Tadi Nona Uzumaki kesini dan menitipkan ini untuk makan siang Tuan!"

"Apa? Apa? Ino?!"

"Saya rasa ada yang dilihat Nona sehingga ia buru-buru untuk pergi, saya lihat ia nampak menahan air mata nya!"

"Tidak mungkin! Konan… aku harus segera pergi! Kurasa ia tengah membuang air mata nya secara Cuma-Cuma!"

"Sasuke-nii aku ikut! Aku akan jelaskan semua pada nee-chan!"

"Tidak .. jangan dulu! Nanti saja ketika ia sudah sedikit tenang!"

"Baiklah! hati-hati ya …!"

Sasuke segera berlari ke mobil nya dan melepas jas nya, membuang nya sembarang di kursi penumpang mobil _Audi _putih yang ia kendarai.

Fikir nya melayang dan membayang kan macam-macam akan kelanjutan kisah nya dengan Ino! Kekasih nya itu pasti sudah berfikir macam-macam sekarang.

"Aku dan Sasuke-nii hanya kakak beradik, Dei-nii, tidak perlu khawatir! Sasuke-nii adalah putra Sahabat ibu ku! Aku menyukai nya hanya sebatas kekagumanku karena ia begitu pandai, dan segala nya dari nya mirip dengan Pangeran yang selalu kubayangkan dari aku kecil, namun 15 tahun telah berlalu, sekarang aku sudah menemukan sosok pangeranku sendiri! Aku harus pulang sekarang, permisi!"

Konan sungguh merasa tidak enak tengah menjadi "pengacau", ia hanya berharap bahwa Sasuke dapat membujuk gadis nya itu, tanap harus terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada hubungan mereka yang sejati nya akan melangkah ke tahap yang lebih serius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke nampak terengah memasuki kediaman Keluarga Uzumaki, ia berjumpa dengan Naruto yang tengah memakai celana pendek selutut kotak-kotak (?) dengan kaos Hitam nya.

"Kau habis berlari marathon?"

"Dimana adikmu?"

Sasuke masih terengah dan menengguk minuman yang tengah Naruto bawa,

"Temeeeeeeee! Itu Jus ku!" Protes nya.

"Maaf Dobe .. aku haus tau! Adikmu pasti tengah menagis sekarang, ia salah paham dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi!"

"Dia tadi bilang tidak enak badan dan langsung ke kamar nya, ini kunci cadangan kamar nya, jika kau membutuhkan, semoga saja ia tidak mengunci nya dengan kunci manual ya!"

"Dobe kau baik sekali!"

Sasuke bersiap berlari ke Kamar Ino, namun baru beberapa langkah untuk menjauh langkah nya berhenti dan kembali ke tempat Naruto berada.

Ia segera merebut kembali gelas di genggaman Naruto dan meminum nya sampai habis kemudian berlari ke atas dengan cepat sebelum Teriakkan Naruto meledhak.

"Yahhh! Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Awas kau …!"

**=F=**

Sasuke mengetuk pintu berwarna putih berkali-kali namun tak ada tanggapan dari dalam sana, ia mulai kesal dengan semua ini.

"Uzumaki Ino! Buka atau aku akan buka secara kasar?!"

Hening, tanpa ada sahutan lagi-lagi!

"Uzumaki Ino jangan salahkan aku jika aku masuk secara paksa!"

Teriak Sasuke lagi.

Dengan segera Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Ino dengan Kunci _duplicate_ yang diberikan Naruto tadi, _**Gotcha**_! Pintu itu terbuka, ia takjub dengan Kamar gadis ini, begitu tertata rapi, dia lihat sekeliling nya dan di salah sudut tepat diatas ranjang berwarna Ungu muda itu terpampang dengan besar Foto nya denga Ino diapit oleh Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Sasuke, tersenyum geli, ia mendekati gadis nya yang tengah tertidur dan memandangi nya, hati nya terenyuh melihat jejak air mata yang belum sepenuh nya mengering, dengan sigap ia menghapus air mata itu dari pipi putih gadis nya yang tertidur bak malaikat, tidak lama lagi ia akan menikmati lebih lama pemandangan memukau ini, bahkan setiap hari, fikir nya.

Ino mengerjapkan mata nya pelan, menyadari sapuan lembut pada wajah nya, ia terkejut dan mendudukkan posisi nya sekarang.

"Sasu…!"

Lirih ia mengumandangkan suara Sasuke, ehm lebih ke arah menggumam seperti nya.

"Kau menangis? Bodoh! Dia itu junior ku! Dia baru saja pulang dari Inggris!"

Sasuke memeluk Ino, dan mengusap punggung gadis nya hangat

"Jadi jangan berfikir macam-macam lagi! Jangan buat ku hancur! Atau berfikir untuk mundur! Aku akan gila Ino! Kumohon!"

Pemuda itu kemudian melepas pelukan nya, merangkum wajah cantik gadis nya dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Jari-jemari lentik Sasuke menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua sudut indera penghlihatan ino.

"Kau membuang air matamu secara sia-sia! nanti saja ketika kita menikah!"

Lagi Sasuke mendekap kekasih nya hangat, ia takut! Terlalu takut untuk kehilangan Ino dari hidup nya.

…

**Tibalah hari yang dinanti mereka, sebuah pesta bernuansa Putih dan Baby Blue mendominasi di setiap sudut dari pesta yang bertema Garden Party, yang dilaksanakan di sebuah padang golf di pusat kota Konoha.**

**Tak ada dresscode tertentu cukup memakai baju dengan warna Putih agar nampak serasi dengan Konsep yang sudah disusun oleh Shion, sesuai kesepakatan… bahwa Shion lah yang mengatur Konsep Pernikahan.**

**Resepsi akan dilaksanakan saat Matahari mulai terbenam dan senja menyapa agar suasana romantis dapat terasa di tengah tamu-tamu.**

**Sasuke nampak tampan dengan jas pengantin nya di depan Altar, namun raut ketegangan tidak bisa ia sembunyikan, Yak! Uchiha Sasuke Tegang menghadapi pernikahan nya, hal itu jugalah yang membuat Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba terkekeh geli melihat sahabat nya itu, sebagai pendamping Pengantin Pria Naruto menepuk-nepuk Pundak adik ipar nya untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa Tegang Sasuke.**

**Ino's Room.**

**Dengan memakai baju pengantin jenis column,** **halter neck pada bagian atas, gaun Simple ini nampak cantik membalut tubuh ramping Ino, ia mengenakan Mahkota kecil dan kain penutup.**

**Cantik Sekali…**

"**Kau siap Nak?" ucap Minato menggandeng Putri nya dalam haru.**

"**Ayah … terima kasih banyak telah membesarkanku! Dan menuntunku sampai aku dapat berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kaki ku!"**

**Minato menangis terisak mendengar perkataan sang Putri, ia tak kuasa menahan rasa haru nya.**

"**Ayah jangan menangis! Kumohon!"**

…

**Langkah pelan namun pasti, Ino diiringi oleh lagu pengiring mantap memijakkan kaki dan langkah nya mendekat pada Sasuke, ia gugup dan tegang tentu saja!**

**Tepat dihadapan Sasuke, Minato melepas gandengan tangan nya pada Putri nya dan menyerahkan Putri kecil nya pada Sasuke.**

"**Kuserahkan dan Kupasrahkan Putriku padamu, nak! Jaga dia! Jangan sakiti dia!"**

**Kemudian Minato melangkah mantap menuju barisan tempat duduk Istri dan besan nya, nampak ia menghapus air mata nya sekarang, walaupun Ino bukan Putri kandung nya, namun ia sudah menganggap gadis itu putri nya sendiri, terlebih Ino tumbuh menjadi gadis baik hati dan penurut, Minato sangat menyayangi gadis itu.**

**Perlahan Sasuke mengenggam Tangan Ino erat, nampak seperti pertama kali ia bertemu gadis di depan nya sekarang, ia begitu cantik.**

**~SKIP TIME~**

**Sasuke memasangkan Titanium Wedding Bands pada jari manis Ino, begitu pun juga dengan Ino. Mereka memandang geli satu sama lain, hahaha mungkin mengingat kisah mereka yang telah lalu.**

**Kini tiba saat nya Sasuke membuka Kain Penutup yang menutupi wajah cantik Ino,**

**Dengan rambut berponi lurus nya Ino nampak cantik dan elegan, hati Sasuke berdegup dengan kencang ketika menatap gadis itu, perlahan ia dekatkan wajah nya hanya untuk memperdekat jarak diantara mereka, kemudian dengan mantap ia mencium bibir pengantin Wanita nya hangat.**

**Dan disambut meriah para undangan yang hadir.**

…

**Senja Menyapa dan semakin Larut pesta berlangsung semakin meriah dengan Musik yang mengalun dari Mini Orchestra di samping Kanan tempat pelaminan Sasuke dan Ino bersanding, sesuai dengan Konsep yang diimpikan Ino tempat itu di desain dengan cantik ala negeri dongeng, jujur saja Ino sangat terharu dengan konsep ini, apalagi sekarang ia dan Sasuke sudah berganti Pakaian, Sasuke dengan Jas serba Putih nya, dan Ino dengan Gaun Tanpa ekor berwarna Putih, Strapless dan bermodel A Line, untuk memudahkan nya berdansa nanti, rambut nya digulung rapi dengan hiasan mahkota membuat nya nampak anggun.**

**Banyak ornamen pohon-pohon besar dan sulur-sulur yang melingkar di sekeliling nya.**

**Tak Lupa sangkar-sangkar burung merpati, Sebuah Kue pengantin berwarna Baby Blue bertingkat 5 terlihat megah di depan pelaminan.**

**Sebuah air mancur coklat, dan pahatan es berbentuk Angsa saling berhadapan diletakkan di tengah, diantara menu yang berjajar, dari menu internasional sampai dengan menu makanan jepang.**

**Tamu-tamu nampak menikmati acara itu, kepuasan tersendiri bagi Shion yang kini memakai Kimono biru menyala menatap kedua sahabat baik nya dari kejauhan.**

"**Bahagia?"**

"**Tentu saja! Ahhh … kau disini?!**

**Seru Shion dan mencubit gemas pria di samping nya.**

**Suami nya, Sai.**

"**Hahaha! Kau terkejut?! Ternyata bisnis berjalan dengan lancar dan aku bisa pulang secepat nya!"**

"**Sai ….! Aku merindukanmu!"**

**Shion memeluk Suami nya erat, melepaskan kerinduan yang telah beberapa bulan ini ia kesampingkan.**

…

"**Hinata, aku jadi ingin menikah juga!"**

**Uhuk-uhuk! Hinata yang tengah menengguk Minum nya menyemburkan kembali Minuman nya keluar mendengar pernyataan Naruto.**

"**Tidak! Aku mau menyelesaikan Kuliahku dulu Naruto-kun!"**

"**Memang siapa yang mau menikah dengan mu?!" Sergah Naruto dengan menahan tawa nya, mendapati ekspresi lucu Hinata.**

"**Yaaaa! Uzumaki Naruto!"**

**Tawa Naruto meledhak kemudian melihat ekspresi Kekasih nya merah padam.**

"**Aku bercanda! Aku akan menunggu mu sayanggg~!"**

…

**Sasuke dan Ino berjalan menuju Kue pernikahan mereka, bersamaan mereka memotong kue coklat berbalut cream mentega berwarna Baby Blue, mereka saling bersuapan kemudian.**

**Senyum tak berhenti mengembang dari kedua nya.**

"**Time to dance, lets dance baby!"**

**Bisik Sasuke, tepat di Telinga Ino, membuat Ino bergidik ngeri karena seringai evil itu lagi-lagi muncul dari wajah tampan pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi suami nya.**

**Ino mendengus kesal dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang menggandeng nya ke lantai dansa.**

**Music classic mengiringi langkah dansa mereka, tak lama kemudian tak sedikit tamu yang mengikuti prosesi dansa itu.**

"**Aku bahagia dapat memilikimu di sisiku!"**

**Ino menahan tawa nya di sela dansa mereka, menggelikan rasa nya melihat Sasuke dengan ekspresi seperti Itu.**

"**Ada apa?!"**

**Protes Sasuke kemudian.**

"**Kau menggelikan jika bersikap seperti ini Sasuke-kun! Hahaha!"**

"**Yak! Uchiha Ino! Awas kau besok ya! Aku tak khan memberimu ampun!"**

"**Ha?! Uchiha Sasuke jangan menatapku seperti itu, gyah~ kau membuat bulu kudukku berdiri semua!"**

"**Hahaha!" Sasuke mencubit gemas kedua pipi pengantin nya, membuat tamu yang menghadiri acara mereka mencair dengan suasana hangat pesta.**

**=F=**

"**Sasuke-nii …" sapa gadis itu ceria pada Sasuke yang menemui tamu nya satu persatu.**

"**Hai Konan! Ini pangeranmu?!"**

**"Pein! Nama nya Pein! Kya~ kau mirip pangeran! Lihat nee-chan juga bak Putri, Cantik! kau tidak salah pilih!"**

"**Ya! tentu saja, Hai Pein! Jaga Konan baik-baik untukku ya! Dia adikku satu-satu nya!"**

**Celoteh Sasuke, bawel menceramahi Pein yang notabene adalah kekasih "adik" nya.**

"**Tentu saja aku akan menjaga nya, Sasuke!"**

"**Ino! Kemari lah!"**

**Sasuke memanggil Ino untuk mendekat, Ino terlihat tersenyum hangat pada sepasang kekasih di depan nya.**

"**Dia Konan! Gadis yang kau lihat sedang ku peluk dan ini adalah kekasih nya Pein! Sekarang sudah sangat jelas khan! Jangan cemburu lagi!"**

"**Senang bertemu kalian Konan, Pein! Kalian sangat serasi!"**

"**Terima kasih Ino, selamat atas pernikahan kalian semoga langgeng sampai maut memisahkan!"**

" **We hoped So! Dan Konan .. mau berkolaborasi? Kau memainkan piano dan aku yang menyanyi!"**

"**Tentu saja!"**

"**Ini untuk mu Ino!" sebelum Sasuke melenggang ke panggung ia mencium kening Ino.**

**Dengan balutan busana Putih panjang nya Konan nampak anggun berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke menuju tempat dimana Mini Orchestra bertempat.**

…

"**Terima kasih telah menghadiri pernikahan pertamaku, dan kuharap satu-satu nya pernikahanku, aku akan berkolaborasi dengan adik ku tercinta, Konan dan teman-teman dari Live band disana, Khusus untuk Istriku Tercinta Uchiha Ino, Together untuk mu Sayang!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**I'm gonna be the love that's gonna last, And be the one that got your back, Ain't nothing never that bad that we would be together, And though we both made our mistakes, And some we never wish we made, But we'll be Okay if we just stay together"**_

…

**Senyum merekah pada bibir pink Ino, ia menghampiri suami nya dan memeluk Sasuke erat.**

**Tak memperdulikan lagi dengan beberapa ratus pasang mata yang memandang mereka.**

**Bouqet bunga yang ada digenggaman nya ia lempar begitu saja sedang kan ia tengah asyik berciuman dengan Suami nya.**

"**Yakkkk! Aku dapat!" Seru Sakura berjingkrak senang.**

"**See! Kita akan menikah secepatnya!"**

**Kerling Gaara Jahil pada kekasih nya.**

**Malam yang panjang untuk Pasangan Suami istri baru itu, Pesta berlangsung meriah dengan beberapa games yang mendekatkan mereka, semua bersenang-senang dan jika ada suatu awal pasti ada akhir bukan?**

**It's Time For them to Prepare their selves!**

**Honeymoon time ….**

**Korea…**

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**What the … =_= OOC n Crackpair yang sangat terlalu … Gomen banget … lagi blank, Ga kebayang deh tu Sasuke nyanyi-nyanyi kaya begitu hahahah *Ditendang Sas-Uke #plakk, typo dimana-mana . . . , menyedihkan banget u.u  
**

**Heehehhe … Mind to R & R? xD**


	3. Honeymoon

**FAIRYTALE**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fiction © Me si Author Abal :P

Warning : OOC + Crack Pairing + Abal + Typo (s)

Enjoy Read Minna-san :D

* * *

**Impianku sejak kecil adalah menikah?! Kyaaaaa~ umma membuatku shock dengan cerita nya tentang masa kecilku itu, menggelikan sekali fantasiku sebagai anak kecil! Namun pada kenyataan nya aku memang sangat menginginkan pernikahan ala negeri dongeng yang sudah kuimpikan sejak kecil. Mungkinkah bisa direalisasikan?.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FAIRYTALE**

"Teme … Ini kado special untukmu dan adikku!"

Pemuda yang akrab disapa Dobe oleh Sasuke itu berlari kecil menghampiri adik iparnya yang sedang bersiap memasukkan koper-koper nya ke dalam bagasi mobil, walaupun wajah nya nampak lelah karena pesta kemarin pemuda raven itu nampak sekali sumringah mengingat bahwa ia dan Istri nya akan ke Pulau Jeju untuk berbulan madu.

"Dobe .. rasa-rasa nya aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan benda yang ada di dalam nya!"

Sergah pemuda yang sudah mengganti pakaian nya dengan Kaos V neck warna hitam dan celana army selutut, tangan nya kini sibuk mengguncang-guncangkan benda yang terbungkus rapi dengan bungkus kado berwarna Ungu.

"Hey?! Hey hilangkan sifat curigamu itu Sasuke! Oh iya cepat berikan aku keponakan!"

"Tidaaaaakkk!"

Protes Ino, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang Kakak dan suami nya dengan membawa koper besar. Gadis itu nampak menggembungkan pipi nya mendengar ocehan kakak nya.

"Hei! Uchiha Ino, memang nya kau tak menginginkan anak dariku?!"

Protes Sasuke memandang Istri nya memelas.

_**PLETAKK!**_

Sebuah jitakkan tepat mendarat di kepala Sasuke membuat sang pemuda pemilik mata Onyx itu meringis menahan sakit.

"Aku mau kuliah, aku khan masih 20 Tahun! Arghhttt awas kau jika menyentuhku Uchiha Sasuke!" dengus nya kesal, merapikan helaian rambut pirang yang menghalangi pandangan nya.

"Lalu buat apa kita ke Jeju? Kau kira ini perjalanan wisata? Hah?!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu kini terlihat kesal, ia lipat kedua tangan nya tepat di depan dada bidang nya, tatapan nya tajam memandang Ino.

Naruto sendiri hanya melongo menatap kedua Adik nya, ia terlalu tau apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya jika Sasuke sudah _"ngambek"_ seperti sekarang.

Ino, menunduk kemudian, tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan pemuda yang kini telah resmi menjadi suami nya. Ia selalu merasa tidak enak hati jika Sasuke sudah melancarkan aksi "Diam dan Menatap tajam" nya.

"Kalian ini sudah dewasa! Sudah menikah dan kelakuan kalian masih seperti anak kecil! Arghht! Lebih baik kalian selesaikan urusan kalian, dan segera masuk untuk sarapan! aku masuk dulu!"

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke dan mengusap lembut pucuk kepala adik nya kemudian menjauh dari kedua pasangan baru yang tengah dilanda "perang dingin" itu.

Kedua nya masih terdiam, Masih tertunduk dan enggan menatap Sasuke, Ino terlihat menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang menetes di pipi nya.

Sasuke tertegun, baru kali ini dia melihat Ino menangis karena tingkah nya yang seperti ini, biasa nya Ino akan meledhek Sasuke dan mengacak-acak _Chickenbutt Hairstyle_ milik nya.

Ia langkahkan kaki nya mendekat pada sang gadis, merangkum wajah cantik Ino hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan nya, kemudian dengan lembut ia menghapus air mata istri nya.

"Maaf!"

Sepatah kata yang membuat hati Sasuke bergetar meluncur dari bibir mungil Ino.

"Maafkan aku! Hey Ayo jawab! Jangan diam saja Sasuke!"

Pemuda itu tak bergeming, matanya intens menatap sang istri, tatapan yang berbeda dari tatapan tadi, kali ini tatapan nya itu begitu lembut membuat kaki Ino seakan melemas, ia hampir saja terjatuh jika tangan kekar Sasuke tak menangkap nya dengan sigap.

"Uchiha Ino … jangan terpana dengan tatapanku!"

Cengiran khas pemuda itu pun lepas, kemudian tertawa puas melihat ekspresi lucu sang Istri yang mulai menyadari tingkah iseng nya.

"Uchiha Sasukeeeeeeeeee! Baka!" dengus Ino kesal, dan melepas pelukan suami nya dari pinggang ramping gadis yang telah sah menjadi Nyonya Uchiha itu.

"Hahahha.. hey Nyonya Uchiha! Kita akan punya anak khan?"

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….!" Kekesalan gadis itu pun tak terbendung lagi, sukses teriakan itu keluar dari kerongkongan nya.

Huuft! Bagaimana cerita nya seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi se-mesum itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** AIRPORT**

"Ini tiket kalian, selamat berbulan madu Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha"

"Terima kasih! Selama aku tidak ada, aku serahkan semua nya pada mu Dei!"

Sasuke kemudian menjabat tangan pemuda pirang yang sudah menjadi orang kepercayaan keluarga nya.

"Akan ku urus semua nya Sasuke, nikmati bulan madu kalian! Urusan disini aku pasti bisa menghandle nya!"

Senyum tipis mengembang dari bibir Sasuke kemudian memaluk Istri nya gemas, masih terbayang jelas peristiwa tadi pagi yang membuat nya tersenyum jahil.

"Kami berangkat Dei-nii!" Ungkap Ino ceria, Gadis itu melambaikan tangan nya pada sang pemuda yang telah ia anggap seperti kakak nya sendiri itu.

**1 Hour Later …**

**JEJU ISLAND …**

**LOTTE JEJU HOTEL.**

**INO P.O.V**

"Kyaaa~ Hello Kitty Room! Terima Kasih Sasuke-kun! Tak kusangka kau mau memesan kamar ini!"

Teriakku histeris pada Suamiku yang sedang menutup pintu Kamar kami.

"_Everything for you babe_!" ucap nya sok romantis dan lembut. Aku memutar bola mataku 360˚ bosan kemudian duduk di kasur memandang nya yang kini tengah menyandarkan tubuh bidang nya di jendela kaca yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai pintu geser yang memberikan akses langsung pada pemandangan pantai, mata nya yang indah intens menatapku.

"Kau menggelikan Sasuke!"

Teriakku pada nya dan segera berlari ke Kamar mandi, Ya Tuhan … aku takut sekali dengan tatapan nya, seolah ia akan menerkamku saja! Ahhh Ya Tuhan …!

Aku mengunci pintu Kamar mandi kemudian membasuh muka ku dengan air yang mengalir dari keran, kutatap wajahku lekat, pada cermin yang berada di depanku, huahh … tapi haruskah aku takut dengan suamiku sendiri?! Kyaaa! Ino Bodoh! Aku merutukki diriku sendiri.

…

**SASUKE P.O.V**

Aku hanya dapat tertawa geli melihat tingkah istriku! Hey ayolah dia itu istriku dan aku ingin mempunyai keluarga dengan gadis yang baru kunikahi itu, tapi jika ia ketakutan seperti itu bagaimana bisa?

Ahhhh! Uchiha Ino lihat saja nanti!

"Sayang! Mau sampai kapan kau akan mengunci diri di kamar mandi? Aku mau ke Pantai! Apa kau tidak mau ikut? Kuhitung sampai 20, jika kau tidak keluar juga .. aku akan meninggalkanmu!" Ancam ku pada nya.

"1,… 2,…. 3, …."

Aku mulai menghitung pelan demi membujuk gadis itu agar keluar dari kamar mandi.

…

Apa? Pantai? Hah … Suami ku itu pasti telah melancarkan jurus rayuan nya! Ayolah Pantai! Apa aku akan melewatkan kesempatan ini? Shhhh.. jawaban nya TIDAK!

_**Bragghh!**_

Kubuka pintu itu dengan keras, yak! Dan hitungan nya tepat di angka terakhir, 20, kulihat senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajah putih nya, lagi evil smirk nya muncul! Membuatku berdecak kesal, melalui nya untuk mengambil jacketku.

"Berubah pikiran Sayang?!"

Ia membalikkan tubuh nya menghadapku kemudian memelukku dari belakang, Heiii! Sasuke… ! aku hanya membatu mendapati posisi kami sekarang.

"Sa … Sasuke …!"

"Apa aku salah jika menginginkan mu? Lalu untuk apa kita menikah Uchiha Ino? Mulai sekarang kita harus belajar untuk berkomunikasi dengan lebih baik! Aku akan menunggu mu sampai kau siap untuk melakukan nya!"

Aku menelan ludahku demi mendengar bisikkan Suamiku itu, tepat di telingaku, ia kemudian mencium pipiku, dan melepas pelukan nya.

"Sekarang … bersiaplah! Aku ganti baju dulu ya! Kita akan jalan-jalan di pusat kota saja dulu, dan pantai .. besok saja ya!" kicau nya sambil berlalu.

Aku masih mematung di tempatku tadi, sejujur nya aku merasa bersalah pada nya! Istri macam apa aku ini sebenar nya? Tapi aku takut! Sangat takut!

Sementara itu, dia sendiri sudah masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakai an nya.

"Sasuke maafkan aku!"

Bisikku lirih sebelum bersiap-siap.

**=F=**

Disinilah kami sekarang, di tengah hilir mudik pemuda-pemudi dan para turis yang sedang menikmati suasana malam di Pulau Jeju, sebenar nya kota ini tidak jauh beda dengan Tokyo, ramai dan padat!

Di sekeliling banyak berdiri Restoran, Toko-toko, Tempat karaoke dan Butik-butik.

Dengan baju putih lengan pendek V neck ku kutarik lengan istriku menuju PhotoMaru, untuk berfoto bersama, ia nampak cantik dengan kemeja berwarna hijau lumut dan celana denim selutut, rambut panjang nya ia ikat sembarang.

"Sasukeeee! Kita mau cetak foto stiker digital? Untuk apa? Ini seperti anak-anak!"

Protes nya dengan menggembungkan pipi nya, aku mengacak rambut nya pelan karena sangat gemas dengan tingkah nya yang kekanakan, kadang aku berfikir memang belum saat nya ia menjadi seorang Ibu.

"Kita khan pasangan baru Sayang! Hey! ayo senyum!"

_Blitz_ kamera mulai menghujam wajah kami, hahaha sekali-kali bertingkah seperti anak-anak memang menyenangkan ternyata.

…

"Sasuke, aku lapar! Kita makan ya, ayooo!"

Aku menahan tawaku melihat ekspresi nya yang imut dengan memegangi perut ramping nya.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau mau aku kurus dan orang-orang mengataimu pelit?! Membelikan makanan istri nya saja tidak mau!"

Uzumaki Ino memang gadis yang imut! Ahh! Tidak-tidak! Dia seorang Uchiha sekarang!.

Dia menjulurkan lidah nya padaku dan berlari memasuki sebuah restoran yang terletak di sisi kanan jalan, hah istriku itu, _that's why I love her_, dia itu unik sejak aku mengenal nya sebagai adik dari Naruto Dobe!

Terima kasih untuk ayah dan ibu nya di surga sana, aku tersenyum dan segera menyusul nya ke dalam restoran itu.

_Bibimbap, Naengmyeon, Tteokbokki_ sudah tersaji di depan kami, dan sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memesan _Wine_, tapi istriku yang bawel ini malah memesankan ku air putih, Ya Tuhan kupingku panas mendengarkan ceramahan nya, Tapi aku menyayangi nya!

"Apa? Jangan melihatiku dengan tatapan _Puppy Eyes_ mu itu Tuan Uchiha! Karena aku tidak akan mempan dengan jurusmu itu! Kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan minum mu itu!"

Kata nya dengan melahap sesendok penuh _bibimbap_ ke dalam mulut mungil nya, aku hanya mendengus mendapati ekspresi nya itu, ku ambil sumpit di depanku dan mulai menikmati makanan yang telah kami pesan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mempunyai firasat buruk dengan apa yang ada di dalam sini, Sasuke!"

Kini aku dan suamiku sudah berada di atas kasur bermotif _hello kitty_, ia sudah rapi dengan Piyama warna biru muda bercorak garis-garis putih di sampingku, bersandar di sandaran ranjang.

Aku sendiri? Melihat ngeri pada sebuah benda yang lumayan besar di genggamanku, sebuah kotak kado yang diberikan Kakak ku tadi pagi.

"Sini… biar aku buka Sayang!"

Sasuke merebut benda itu dariku, kemudian membuka nya sembarang.

Gyahhh~ aku berteriak tertahan melihat benda yang ada di dalam nya!

Sumpah demi Tuhan, aku akan mencekik Kakak ku sekarang juga, andai dia ada disini!

Sasuke hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengeluarkan benda nista itu, menunjukkan padaku agar lebih jelas!

Aku mendengus kesal memandangi benda itu.

"Ini lucu! Pakailah Sayang!"

Sasuke masih tertawa memandangi ekspresiku yang geram dengan ulah Kakakku itu, _Lingerie_ berwarna _baby blue_!

Kya~ tidak mau tidak mau ….

"Ishh diamlah Sasu! Jangan harap aku akan memakai nya! Aku belum siap! Aku takut!"

"Aku ingin sekali mempunyai anak Sayang! Kau bisa kuliah dengan mengandung anak kita, aku ingin menjadi Ayah! Usiaku sudah 25 tahun! Mau ya Sayang …?!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak ….. !"

"Baiklah! Maafkan aku! Sebaik nya kita tidur ini sudah larut! Besok kita ke Pulau Udo .."

Ia mengecup dahiku lembut kemudian memakai selimut nya dan memunggungiku.

Apa dia marah? Apa dia kecewa? Ya Tuhan …..

…

Kenapa aku jadi marah pada nya? Bukan nya tadi pagi aku sendiri yang berkata pada nya aku akan menunggu sampai ia siap? Sasuke bodoh! Aku mengumpat diri ku sendiri, dan parah nya mengapa aku tidur membelakangi nya, Maafkan aku Ino!

Kudengar decitan kasur kami, dapat kurasakan ia meninggalkan tempat tidur ini, aku terlalu mengedepankan ego ku untuk menahan nya pergi, aku yakin sekarang ia pasti sedang menangis, Ino ….

…

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi dengan _Lingerie_ pemberian Kakak ku, kupandangi benda itu seksama, batinku bergejolak sekarang.

Apa aku harus melakukan nya? Bukankah ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri? Cepat atau lambat pasti kami akan melakukan nya.

Sasuke Maafkan aku! …. Aku terisak memandang bayangan diriku dalam cermin, menyakitkan memang jika kau berada di persimpangan dan harus memilih jalan mana yang akan kau ambil.

Aku takut untuk melakukan nya, tapi Sasuke, aku mengerti akan keinginan nya, _hufft_

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa semua nya akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke tak akan menyakiti ku! Dia mencintaiku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 15 menit dan Ino tidak juga keluar dari Kamar Mandi, membuat Sasuke khawatir dan beranjak dari posisi tidur nya.

"Sayang ….!" Ia akan beranjak dari tempat tidur nya namun suara pintu yang terbuka membuat nya mengurungkan niat nya, dalam posisi duduk nya, ia tertegun mendapati istri nya dalam balutan _Lingeri baby blue_ pemberian Kakak nya.

Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun kata-kata itu tidak keluar dari mulut nya, melainkan hanya seperti isyarat dan komat-kamit memandang takjub tubuh indah istri nya.

Ino sendiri menundukkan kepala nya malu dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke tempat Sasuke berada kemudian duduk disamping nya.

"Sasuke, Maafkan aku! Aku terlalu memaksakan kehendakku, aku ini istri mu jadi wajar saja lah kau meminta ku untuk hal-hal semacam itu … aku yang terlalu takut!"

"Ino! A.. ku .. aku ..!"

Sasuke, terbata …

_**Brughhh!**_

Ino memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu merasakan _Temperature_ ruangan menjadi panas seketika, walaupun _notabene AC_ di ruangan nya itu berfungsi dengan baik.

Tangan kekar nya kini merangkum wajah cantik dengan rambut tergerai di depan nya, mata indah nya, bibir mungil nya seolah menarik nya untuk lebih mendekat hingga tak ada jarak lagi diantar mereka.

Ruangan dan dinding kamar itu menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Cinta telah mempersatukan dua _individu_ dalam suatu ikatan.

Ketika Cinta telah berkata, maka tidak ada yang bisa mengelak dari kehangatan nya bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terkesiap dan mengerjapkan mata nya berkali-kali begitu terpaan sinar matahari memasuki kamarnya melalui celah-celah tirai.

Dengan malas ia bangun dari posisi tidur nya kemudian menyandarkan tubuh kekar nya pada sandaran tempat tidur bermotif _hello kitty_ itu.

Seketika ia tersenyum menyadari keadaan nya sekarang, dan istri nya yang masih terlelap tidur.

Ditepis nya rambut yang menutupi wajah ayu Ino, hingga nampak lah wajah nya yang cantik itu, lembut pemuda tampan itu membelai pipi Istri nya hangat, dan segera bangkit dari posisi nya untuk membersihkan diri.

"Terima Kasih Sayang! _Aishteru~_!" bisik nya sebelum lari ke Kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke aku tidak mau ke pulau Udo! Kita ke Pantai Hyeopjae ya… aku ingin bermain pasir!"

Rajuk nya pada ku, dan demi apa saja semenjak peristiwa semalam aku hanya ingin tersenyum terus, arghtt! Ini bukan diriku!

Kucubit kedua pipi nya gemas, kemudian memeluk nya lagi! 

"Baiklah! Tapi kita makan dulu! _Energy_ mu sudah terkuras, apa kau tidak lapar?"

Ucapku dan melancarkan evil smirk ku kemudian. 

**PLETAKK**

Ya Tuhan!~ kenapa wanita ku ini _hobby_ sekali menjitak kepalaku!

"_Itaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_!" 

Protesku pada nya. 

"Aku malu! Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi ne Sasu sayang …!"

Aku mendesah panjang dan segera menarik nya menuju _Restaurant hotel _menikmati Sarapan kami dan bersip menuju Pantai Hyeopjae. 

… 

Pantai Hyeopjae sudah penuh dengan beberapa Turis sekarang, ini benar-benar pantai yang sangat indah, pasir putih lembut nya, dengan perairan berwarna kombinasi hijau dan biru. Di sekitar pantai terdapat hutan yang memberikan nuansa menyejukkan! Dan kita bisa memandang betapa kokoh nya Gunung Halla dari sini.

Sasuke dengan kemeja putih yang dikancing nya sembarang dan menunjukkan dada bidang nya denga celana berwarna krem menggenggam tangan ku erat, kini aku mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek senada dengan apa yang dipakai Sasuke.

Kami berjalan menyusuri Pantai nan indah itu.

Timbul niat iseng ku untuk mengerjai suamiku yang sedang asyik melihat air takjub.

_**Cratt! Crattt!**_

Kupercikkan air pada muka nya, membuat nya menggeleng kan kepala nya kesal.

Sebelum semua nya terlambat aku mengambil langkah seribu dan kabuuuur!

"Yak Uchiha Ino! Kemana Kau …?!"

Kami habiskan waktu kami di Pantai dengan bermain air dan pasir, kami menjadi anak-anak lagi, Pantai ini benar-benar Indah!

Ini menyenangkan! Aku menikmati semua nya.

Dan .. Aku Mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke! Suamiku!

…

"_Puncak Hallasan check, Jusanggeolli check, Jeju Teddy Bear Museum check, __Seongeup Village check, __Kimnyoung Maze Park check, Gua Manjaggul Check_! Yah ada beberapa yang belum kita kunjungi sayang!"

"Ehem! Kau melupakan satu tempat sayang!"

Ledek Sasuke pada Sang Istri yang terduduk memandang _Photo Digital_ yang dibawa nya.

"Apa?" Seowoo _blushing_ seketika mengingat tempat itu.

"_Love Land Museum_!" Sasuke mengucapkan nya penuh penekanan yang mengakibatkan Ino mencubit pinggang nya pelan.

"Hahaha.. kau_ blushing_ Sayang! Hahaha ayo sebaik nya segera bersiap, Pesawat kita sudah menunggu!"

"Seminggu itu singkat, hah .. aku sudah terbayang kesibukan kuliah ku, dan kau akan sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu! Dan Game mu itu!"

Sasuke tertawa lebar, dengan memegang _PSP_ di tangan nya.

"Belum apa-apa saja aku sudah harus cemburu dengan _PSP_ mu, apalagi nanti jika aku hamil dan punya anak?"

"Apa?!"

"_ooops_!" Ino menutup mulut nya dengan kedua tangan.

"Wahahaa akhir nya kau mengakui nya! Kau mau mempunyai anak denganku! Hahahah … Uchiha Ino….! Jangan mengelak!"

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!"

"Benarkah?"

Ledek nya, pada sang istri kemudian memasukkan _PSP_ nya ke dalam tas jinjing Ino, kedua tangan nya kini sibuk menyeret dua buah Koper besar dan bersiap untuk pulang ke Konoha.

… 

**Honeymoon is done!**

**Bersiap untuk menjalani kehidupan sebagai pasangan Suami dan Istri, dengan masing-masing kesibukkan, dan Sebuah Apartemen mewah di Pusat Kota Konoha menjadi pilihan mereka sementara untuk tinggal.**

**Bagaimana kehidupan mereka selanjut nya?!**

**Biarlah Hanya Sasuke & Ino yang tau :D**

**Mian kalau lempeng banget, wkwkwkwkkwwk **

**Author belom pengalaman ma yang beginian =.= , Well ga bakat nulis cerita yang ber chapter, Jadi saya mengibarkan bendera putih dan mengakhiri nya disini, lebih aman membuat cerita Oneshot … atau ficlet gitu kali ya …**

**Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah me-riview fict abal ini *bows***


End file.
